When the World Stops Spinning
by RiteDarkRedonWhite
Summary: HAS NO HANNAH MONTANA! kevin and sam have been friends for life, but when sam's feelings start to changed for kevin will it cause problems, espically with kevin's 'surprise?


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE GOD DAMN JONAS BROTHERS!! so all you people out there just looking for a story to report, LAY OFF!! the Jonas Brothers are sadly owned by disney, but if they are ever put out on the market, I AM IN LINE TO BUY!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They had been the best of friends ever since they met. Their parents swore they one day they would be married and have a bunch of little Kevin and Samantha juniors. They would buy a house by their parents and have their children would come and visit their grandparents everyday and run around the house creating chaos. Kevin and Samantha were meant to be, and everybody knew it. Everybody except them. To each other they were just best friends, practically brother and sister. But whenever people would see them together, they could swear that they were a couple. Their relationship was magic, and one of them just needed to realize that they were meant to be.

_"We will be best friends forever." A little seven year old Kevin promised and offered and purple weed to Samantha. She smiled, showing the cute little gap where her two front teeth would grow in, and took the 'flower' from him and hugged it._

_"Forever." She smiled and held out her pinky, Kevin linked his pinky with hers and they giggled and hugged each other. Then wrestled on the grassy floor when Mrs. Jonas and Mrs. Rhymes watched and laughed along with their children._

Defiantly meant to be together forever. And they did stay best friends forever; Sam kept the weed Kevin gave her all those years ago. She hung it up-side-down in her room on the wall right next to a picture of Kevin giving her a piggy-back ride when they were 11 years old.

_"Hey, Sammy." Kevin came up and leaned against the locker next to Sams. She closed her locker and started walking with him down the hall. The school day had been long and annoying, Sam had flunked her last math test and Kevin is just what she needed to cheer her up._

_"Hey Kev." She said with a smile in her tone. Kevin held the door open for her and they squinted into the bright New Jersey sunlight. Sam noticed her brother was waiting in their car ready to head home._

_"So, you have a date from prom yet?" Kevin asked casually. Sam glared at the concrete path and laughed._

_"Nah, nobody has asked me yet. I don't think I will go this year." Sam sighed and started walking again, Kevin ran to catch up with her._

_"Well, do you want to go together? I don't have a date and I want you to come." Kevin asked, Sam looked at him to see if he was serious. He was._

_"I don't know, you are like my brother." Sam said and laughed when she pictured her and Kevin slow dancing and blushed. Kevin was giving her the puppy dog eyes now. She wanted to go with him and she couldn't resist his cute face. "Fine, only because I have nothing else to you." Sam used for an excuse. Kevin laughed and ran off after giving Sam a goodbye hug and friendly peck on the cheek like he always did._

Kevin brought her a red rose when he picked her up for the prom. She kept that red rose and hung it on her wall next to the weed, and next to a picture of them. She was wearing a silver full length dress that made her icy blue eyes and brunette hair shine. Kevin was wearing a navy blue suit that matched her perfectly and made her glow even more. They were 17 in that picture, so young and so oblivious. Nothing 'special' happened between them that night. Just to friends who went to prom together. But Sam's feelings for Kevin were starting to change. She just said it was her hormones reacting to having a guy so close all the time.

But something unexpected happened to the entire Jonas family, and Rhymes family. It affected everybody, but it mostly affected Sam.

_"Sam, hey Sam I have great news." Was the first thing he said when Sam arrived at his house after he had called and told her to come over quickly. She rushed to his house, praying that nothing bad had happened and if something bad did happen. She was on time to help._

_"What is? Nobody is hurt right?" Sam walked by his side up the stairs to his room. She was freaking out, he wouldn't tell her why he rushed her over here and it was getting on her nerves. _

_"Nobody is hurt," Kevin said and laughed. He closed his bedroom door and locked it behind him and turned to Sam. "I have really good news." Kevin said and clasped his hands together. Sam smiled, now glad that she knew nothing was bad._

_"Well don't just stand there, tell me!" Sam laughed and skipped over to him._

_"I am engaged." Kevin said and laughed, Sam's smile froze on her face. She didn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't want to believe it either. "I am going to get married soon, her name is Tiffany. She is the nicest girl I have ever met." Kevin said, the tears started to roll into Sam's eyes and she drew a hand up to her mouth and ran out of his room._

_"Sam!" Kevin called after her and followed her. By the time he was outside, she was already driving away in her car. Kevin stood in the door way wondering what was wrong, he hoped it wasn't his fault. But he was pretty sure it was his fault._

That day when she got home she cried for close to two hours straight. She didn't know why she was crying, she just was. But after that, and after Kevin called to find out if she was ok and she told him she left her stove on and she was happy for him, then she realized something. Sam knew at that moment her feelings for Kevin were stronger than they ever were before.

She knew she could never tell this to Kevin, but she would tell Joe and Mrs. Jonas and her mom. She knew that she could trust them with her deepest secrets, and she knew that this was one of them. Sam had no idea that the feelings would ever develop, she assumed that if they ever would, it would have happened in their teen years. No their early adult hood.

Oh well, she couldn't change her feelings now, it was too late. She went over to Kevin's house that afternoon and put on a happy face and agreed to meet Tiffany. She was defiantly a 'video girl', and everybody noticed except Kevin. Oh well, if he was in love, then Sam was happy for him.

And now that I have filled you in with some of the important details, I think we should

get along with the story itself.

"You are a cheater Kevin Jonas!" Sam yelled when she was hit with a whip-cream-filled balloon and it popped all over her.

"That was 100% fair; nobody said I couldn't use Nick or Joe." Kevin shrugged and ran off into the garden and hid behind some flowers. Sam laughed and ran after him. She spotted him soon and he didn't see her. Perfect time to get some payback.

Sam ran over to the patio where there were tons of whip-cream-filled balloons and she grabbed the biggest one. It was huge and she knew that Kevin probably planned on using that one on her later. But she beat him to it and ran off towards the garden. She saw Kevin was still in the same spot, looking around for Sam. Sam jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground and sat on him all while holding the balloon that was about half her size.

"Hey, you stole my secret weapon!" Kevin accused and laughed.

"Mine now! Muahaha!" Sam laughed in a childish way and Kevin couldn't help but laugh at this insane woman he called his best friend. Sam held the balloon out over his face and chest area.

"Oh no, have mercy oh great Samantha!"Kevin cried out then smirked at her and glared playfully. Sam stuck out her tongue and dropped the balloon on him. It popped instantly, covering Kevin with whip-cream. Sam broke out laughed and rolled off Kevin onto the grass. Holding her gut and laughing. Kevin laughed a little, and then got a brilliant plan.

"Oh you should not have done that foolish little girl." Kevin said in the darkest voice he could use. He stood up and hovered over Sam and she jumped up playfully screaming and ran out of the garden. They ran around in the big open backyard for a few minutes before Sam got tired and slowed down.

"No, evil whip-cream monster. Do not eat me, for I do not taste good!" Sam pleaded and giggled quietly.

"I do not believe you, you look quiet delicious." Kevin said laughing; they had attracted an audience on the patio who were laughing along with them. Mr. Jonas was even recording their little 'fight'. Joe had a camera as well as Mrs. Rhymes.

Sam screamed when Kevin jumped on her and tackled them to the grass. He took hand full's of whip-cream off of himself and smeared it on Sam. He even put his initials on her stomach as if 'claiming' her. Sam started to laugh when he was touching her stomach, she was extremely ticklish. Kevin laughed when she laughed because he couldn't help it.

Once they both were full of whip-cream from head to toe, they were exhausted from running around all afternoon. They headed to the outdoor showers (the ones where you shower in your suit) just to got the whip-cream off before going inside to have some dinner.

"I bet you ruined my new designer swimsuit! IF you did, you so owe me a new one." Sam glared at Kevin playfully and stepped under the warm water and felt the whip-cream run out of her hair. Kevin grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed out two times as much as she would need onto the top of her head. She turned around and just rolled her eyes and inspected his swimsuit. It wasn't ruined completely.

Kevin reached up and started to wash her hair gently. Sam froze when she felt the tingles go up her spine when he touched her with such gentleness. Sam stood there and let the water wash out the shampoo. She then felt a sponge on her shoulders, cleaning them. Was Kevin washing her like they use to do when they were children after they had mud fights? I suppose it must not be different to him, he still acts like we are children, but I love him. Does he know what this will do to me? Sam thought to herself and gasped quietly when she felt his hands on her stomach, washing away the whip-cream.

Everything was getting intimate and Sam felt love in the air, not playfulness anymore. Kevin had washed away all the whip-cream off her body and Sam had returned the favor. They now stood there in silence, Kevin's arms wrapped around her stomach and his chin on her shoulder. Sam just rested her hands over his.

Is this really happening? Sam thought, hoping it was but also hoping it wasn't.

"What are we doing…?" Sam finally spoke up, not wanting this to go on any further.

"I was embracing our memories," Kevin whispered and let go of her and turned her around so she was looking at him. "Once I am married we can't be this close." He whispered sadly, clearly not wanting this that to happen.

"Why not?" Sam whispered, not happy.

"Because I will be a married man, I can't take showers with you or wrestle on the ground with you. That isn't being honest to Tiffany." Kevin said trying to smile but having a hard time doing so.

"We can still be friends though right?" Sam said in a pleading way.

"Of course, I would never leave you. You are still and will always be my best friend. Our relationship will just need to mature a little." Kevin sighed; he didn't like that Sam was that sad now.

"Can we still be immature till then?" Sam asked in a childish pout way, desperately hoping he would say yes.

"Heck yes." Kevin laughed and hugged her tightly. "I'll race you back inside, I am starving." Kevin challenged but Sam was already laughing and running by the time he was done talking. "CHEATER!" Kevin yelled and laughed. She was already inside when he started walking towards the patio.

"Please, let her never find out that I love her…" Kevin prayed quietly then ran to the patio.

They were half-awake half-asleep, watching SpongeBob on the TV. They were also cuddling like children underneath the covers on Kevin's bed. This wasn't anything intimate for them; they would sleep together all the time. Every week Sam was either staying overnight at Kevin's house, or Kevin's was staying overnight at Sam's house.

"I get to be SpongeBob; you are Patrick because you are stupider." Sam said, and laughed drowsily. Kevin laughed sarcastically and glared playfully at her.

"Whatever you say, but I think you should be Sandy. Because you are vicious and smart. And I get to be Larry because I am buff and hot." Kevin said and Sam broke out laughing that the called himself buff and hot.

"Are you two going to join us for breakfast?" Mrs. Jonas popped her head in the door, not shocked to see them in the same bed. Kevin looked down at Sam, who didn't seem to want to go down to eat. Kevin wasn't really hungry himself; they had a big supper last night for Sam's birthday dinner. Sam was only a few weeks younger then Kevin.

"Nah thanks anyway mom." Kevin said politely smiling.

"You sure, you want to come down Sam?" She asked again, just making sure.

"Yea, last night's dinner was huge, I don't think I will ever be able to eat again after that feast." Sam patted her stomach and stuck out her tongue.

"Very well." Mrs. Jonas said and walked out, closing the door behind her. Sam lifted up her shirt to look at her stomach. She made it stick out so it looked like she was pregnant.

"Whoa! Sammy, you are knocked up!" Kevin laughed and poked her stomach. She gasped in a playful-hurt way. Kevin laughed and started tickling her; Sam took a deep breath and broke out laughing.

"Kevin!" Sam screamed and laughed, Kevin got on top of her and continued to laugh at Sam, who was squirming and laughed and screaming. "Stop it! Get off of me!" Sam screamed and laughed and then reached up to tickle Kevin. He flinched and grabbed her wrists gently and pinned them down on either side of her head. They were both breathing heavily and laughing.

"You are so cute Sammy." Kevin laughed and shook his head chuckled quietly.

Everything was silence, not like an awkward silence. But it was comforting. Kevin was going to be married in two weeks and all their childish fun would have to stop. Just for the sake of Tiffany. Stupid Tiffany, I hate you. Sam thought.

"Did I ever tell you that your eyes are beautiful?" Kevin said and reached up and gently tucked a piece of her stray hair behind her ear. Sam smiled a little and blushed. She brought her hand up and placed it over his. Kevin brought his head down and waited not a second to gently press his lips to hers. It lasted a brief but long second.

Once they parted they breathed for a second and brought their lips together for a longer kiss. Then another, and another. They were lost in their own little world where nothing stood in the way of their love for each other. All the walls came down then, but were quickly built up again when somebody came in the door.

"Kevin? KEVIN!"

"Tiffany," Kevin quickly came out his and Sam's fantasy world and left Sam there by herself. There were running foot steps down the hall and soon Sam felt Kevin's weight lifted from her, then there was a door slamming.

"Tiffany! Tiffany it's not what you think!" Sam heard Kevin yell in the hall, some pounding on a door and turning of a knob. What have I done…? Sam thought to herself. She quickly got off the bed and quickly walked out of the room. Kevin was leaning against Joe's bedroom door. Sam took a deep breath and walked past him; Kevin turned around and caught her arm.

"Sam, don't leave." Kevin pleaded the tears clear in his eyes. Sam searched in his eyes, looking for something but not knowing what.

"For what reason should I stay? You are almost a married man!" Sam almost yelled at him, the tears already falling in her eyes. Kevin seemed heartbroken to see her crying.

"I don't want you to go, we can work things out." Kevin pleaded; Sam looked at the floor and shook her head.

"No we can't…" She whispered, the rest of the family had crowded at the end of the hall and was watching the drama.

"We can… and will…" Kevin said, sounded like he was going to die of heartbreak.

"We can't because…" She choked on her words. "I love you Kevin, I love you… alright. I'm sorry, this won't work." Sam said and shook her head and released herself from his grip and ran down the hall and out of the house. Before she ran to her house she closed the front door and leaned against it. She quietly sobbed into her hands and rested there for a while, taking in everything that just happened. She ruined it with Kevin, but at least he knew how she felt about him.

Sam jumped to hide behind one of the bushes when she heard footstep behind the front door. She was hidden just in time to see Joe standing in the door way, she wouldn't mind talking to Joe right now, but Kevin could walk by any second. Joe shook his head and closed the door sadly.

Sam was up and running as soon as the door was closed. She ran to her house without stopping, she never wanted to return to see him again, it would be too much. But oh how she loved him, it would be hard to let go.

"Everything will work out right baby? We can over look this, little problem." Tiffany said and smiled up at her fiancé, who was looking at the floor. She loves me? Kevin thought to himself, both happy and sad. If he'd known that he would have never gotten together with Tiffany.

"Yeah, everything will be ok." Kevin said, knowing nothing would ever be okay until he got Sam back. But for now, he would do everything to make Tiffany happy. Tiffany smiled and kissed him, and when he didn't return the kiss he hugged him and walked out.

"That's what I like to hear baby." She turned and said for leaving the room.

Kevin fell to his knees on the floor and dropped his face in his hands. "I totally messed this all up." He whispered to himself, not even aware that Nick and Joe were watching from the door. Sharing in the grief of their oldest brother, seeing him so broken broke them.

Sam didn't want to stay at home where people could find her so easily. She checked how much money she had saved up and rented an apartment in the middle of the town and stayed there. Not talking to anybody from her family or the Jonas family.

She didn't do anything for a week but eat and sleep and mope. But somebody found her and came to visit her one day.

"Who is it?" Sam called out in the hall once she heard a knock on the door.

"Tiffany, open up." She heard an impatient voice in the hall. What the heck is Tiffany doing here, how did she find me? Sam thought as she unbolted the door.

"Can I help you?" Sam said, making it clear that she did not want to see her right now.

"We need to talk about Kevin." Tiffany let herself in. Sam sighed and followed her in not even closing the door behind her.

"Well, talk." Sam said and crossed her arms like Tiffany did.

"You need to tell him you don't like him anymore. He has been like, seriously depressed since you left." She said and glared at Sam.

"Why should I say that, I don't want to lie to him." Sam said.

"Because, I do not want him to call off this wedding, I have to marry him." Tiffany yelled then flipped her hair. "Once I have the Jonas name I will have so much money, and I will be famous." She said in a snotty tone and flipped her hair again. Sam's eyes got wide, she knew she was a jerk but never expected her to admit it to her. "That's right, I don't love him. I don't even like him, he is just such a romantic all I had to do is flirt a little. He is so gullible, but then you go telling him you love him and that will screw my whole plan up! Can't you see that he loves you just as much, it is so obvious?" Tiffany laughed, Sam didn't believe that Kevin could ever love her, but here was his fiancé telling her that he did.

"Whatever just doesn't ruin this ok?" Tiffany said and walked out of the door, behind sure to 'accidently' bump into Sam on her way out. Sam didn't know what to think, Kevin was in love with her according to Tiffany, she hoped he did. But she didn't know what to do.

"I don't believe it…" Kevin whispered, he had just finished watching the video of Tiffany yelling at Sam in her apartment. Joe and Nick had followed her and recorded them secretly, lucky that Sam didn't shut the door.

"Believe it bro, she has always been like this. You just never noticed." Nick said and smiled sadly at Kevin.

"I could have been with Sam this whole time…?" Kevin asked himself.

"Yeah." Joe said and gave Kevin a look of sympthy.

"I am such an idiot…" Kevin whispered.

That night Kevin confronted Tiffany and called off the wedding and broke up with her. He had no time to waste, he would go to see Sam tomorrow, the day he was suppose to get married. He would tell her himself that he was in love with her too, then purpose to her on the spot. He didn't want to take any chances of losing her anymore.

Kevin was getting married today. Suzanne wanted to get away from her house, she decided she would go shopping. Shopping was her only vice other than going to Kevin's house, which she couldn't do anymore.

"I'll take those, and those and those." Sam said, pointing to three pairs of sunglasses on display. "Oh, and I want those." Sam said and saw another pair of glasses that Kevin would love. There was a stylist following her around, writing down everything she wanted. Sam was a regular shopper here so they offered her assistance.

"I want that scarf, and that one. Do you think that that one would match the third pair of glasses?" Sam turned and asked the girl. She looked up and at the scarf, then thought of what the glasses looked like.

"I think this one would match better." She pointed to a grey plaid scarf, Sam nodded in agreement.

"Me too, I'll take that one then." Sam said and sighed, not really caring how many this costs. Her parents are exactly 'poor' and they gave her a credit card, so she might as well use it. She knew that spending all this money then sticking all the next stuff in the back of her closet was wrong. But this was the only thing that could take her mind of Kevin, and specifically off of his wedding.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. Why aren't you attending Mr. Jonas' wedding today? If I do recall correctly, you two are the best of friends." The assistant asked politely. Sam cringed when she asked this question, she regretted telling this lady all about her and Kevin and the fun they had.

"I shouldn't be there, it's the last place I want to be now." Sam said and sighed, forcing the tears to stay in her eyes. She did not want to cry over him right now, not while she was 'getting over him'. Which she knew would never happen, he would always be special to her.

"Oh I am so sorry." Was the first thing the lady said after Sam explained the whole situation, and she was genuinely sorry, she was a nice woman. "I had no idea, sorry for asking such a personal question." She apologized and Sam nodded.

"Nah, it's ok. They say it's better to talk about your problems right?" Sam added, a few tears silently rolled down her cheeks and onto her lap. She did feel a little better telling somebody and them offering sympathy it was a nice feeling to know that people cared about her.

"Well, do you need help carrying this stuff anywhere? I get off work right about now, I could help you." The lady offered kindly.

"You don't have to, it's just… seven bags…" Sam counted them and now wanted the help. When there was a cross expression on Sam's face the nice lady laughed.

"I think I should help you." She laughed and went to the employees' only room to put her uniform away. She came out a minute later a friendly smile on her face and walked over to Sam who was holding four of the seven bags.

"Thanks for the help, I just need to carry them to my car." Sam said and led the way. After they had loaded the bags into the backseat of the car Sam got an idea. "Hey, if you don't have any plans. Would you like to go get some coffee, my treat?" Sam offered, the lady seemed thrilled by the idea.

"I'd love to, and by the way. My name is Deloris Harrison." She said and held out her hand as if they were just meeting. Sam smiled and shook her hand.

"I am Samantha Rhymes, nice to meet you." Sam said and they laughed a little. Sam picked up her purse and a pair of new sunglasses and put them on. "Well let's go." Sam said and they started too walked towards a small café down the street.

"So are you sad about Kevin getting married then?" Deloris asked, they were on the topic of Kevin so it was okay for her to ask it then.

"I guess, if he is happy. I just want him to be happy you know?" Sam closed her eyes for a moment and pictured Kevin and Tiffany holding hands up in front of a priest, getting married. "Of course I am sad, I love him…" Sam sighed and took a drink of her coffee. "I really should be there though, it wasn't right of me to skip out like this." Sam said and mentally slapped herself.

Deloris seemed to be looking at somebody behind Sam, she looked confused and raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't he be there?" Deloris asked, mostly to herself. Sam gave a confused face then turned around, she was stunned to see Kevin walking into the café. Frantically looking around for something, or somebody.

"What is he doing here?!" Sam snapped around and asked Deloris, as if she knew.

"Looking for you…" She whispered, Kevin had spotted Sam and was running/walking towards her with an expression mixed of love and loss. Sam turned around and saw Kevin coming to a stop about two yards behind her.

Sam flashed a quick glance at Deloris and she just shrugged and smiled eagerly. Sam took a deep breath and slowly rose from her seat and turned to face Kevin.

"Sam, I have been looking for you for hours." Kevin breathed and sighed and walked closer.

"Shouldn't you be at your wedding?" Sam asked, trying her hardest not to cry in front of him. They had already attracted attention, the other people in the café turned and once they noticed it was Kevin Jonas and Samantha Rhymes they got out their camera's and cell phones. There were a few people, but not many, coming into the café after they saw Kevin Jonas run into it frantically.

"I can't marry her, the things she said to you…" Kevin said, remembering the video he had watched the day before. Sam raised an eyebrow but pushed his comment aside.

"So what are you looking for me for?" Sam said, the tears growing in number in her eyes, she had to blink them away. A few got to escape and the expression on Kevin's face looked hurt.

"I want to stop making you cry…" Kevin said and walked closer. "When you left two weeks ago, I thought that the world had stopped turning and I should just die. I don't disserve to have you back after I made you cry like that, I hurt you so bad and I am sorry." Kevin said, then choked on a sob in his throat. More of the tears Sam didn't want to be seen escaped. "What I am trying to say is…" Kevin took a few steps closer and reached for one of Suzanne's hands and held it in both of his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"I love you Sam." Kevin said and looked her in the eyes. More tears fell from Sam's eyes and a little smile spread across her lips. "And," he went on and reached for something in his pocket.

And when he got down on one knee, the world DID stop turning to Sam and Kevin. Everybody in the room that was watching, taking pictures and recording vanished. It was all quiet except for Sam and Kevin's breathing and the tears dripping to the floor.

Kevin locked eyes with Sam and smiled up at her, what a beautiful loving smile.

"Will you marry me, Samantha?" Kevin asked, Sam drew her free hand up to cover her mouth. She nodded her head yes because she could find the words.

"Yes…" She finally whispered and the sobs broke loose when Kevin slipped the engagement ring onto her ring finger. Kevin jumped up and kissed Sam, she kissed back immediately. When they broke apart for air Kevin whispered 'I love you' and she smiled and kissed him again.

After a few more kisses and a few more tears they just held each other. Joe, Nick, and Mr. Jonas finally found them, once they heard the good news they congratulated them and brought them back home and Joe and Nick took Sam's car to their house as well.

Words can't explain the beauty of their love. They got married two months later in Kevin's backyard, in the garden. Mr. Jonas was the priest who married them. Joe was the best man, and Deloris was the maid of honor. It was a private little wedding, and after their Honey Moon to the Bahamas' they announced to the media that they were married.

America seemed to approve as them as a couple. They were perfect together.

Now they would goof around, have fun, wrestle in mud (or whip-cream)…

And kiss without causing problems…

THE END


End file.
